


Californication

by Kayteelou22



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayteelou22/pseuds/Kayteelou22
Summary: An alternative take on S08E10’s Christmas party. Robert ends up taking home a rather drunk and upset Erin but, after a messy divorce and a serious lack of sex, Robert is far more interested in his own needs. Warnings: Smut, unprotected sex, unconcious sex, non-con.





	Californication

It wasn’t until they’d gotten to the car park that Erin realised just how drunk she was. The stairs were a challenge, but Robert had kept a steady grip on her to prevent her from falling. The night air stung the exposed skin on her chest, jolting her suddenly from her intoxication. She felt devastated, seeing Andy with Jessica was the epitome of heartbreak. 

“So, you’ve got some advice for me?”Erin mumbled, her head a flurry of thoughts. She glanced up at the office window but the blinds were almost closed. Andy was probably tongue-deep in Jessica’s mouth by now. She shuddered, unsure whether it was the cold or just disdain. 

“Look at me, I’m the product of three divorces! Oh no, I’m not the person to ask for advice.” He chuckled, placing a hand on the small of her back. “Actually, I was hoping you were going to make me feel better.” 

Erin’s eyes were wider now, they met Robert’s under the dim glow of street lights. He was already undressing her silently in his head, she could feel his eyes boring into her. 

She looked up at the office window again and let out a deep sigh. It was over with Andy, she knew that now. Her lack of response was all the permission Robert needed to slide his hand over her backside and lightly squeeze at the flesh there. She couldn’t help but feel her heart rate increasing at the older man’s touch. Andy would be going home with Jessica soon, Erin wasn’t sure she could handle that. 

“Ok.” She muttered, stumbling over to his car. He rushed to open the door for her and bundled her drunken frame into the passenger seat. The few silent seconds of being sat alone in his car felt like a lifetime. Her eyes scanned the car park for one of her co-workers but struggled to focus on anything. Part of her didn’t want to be seen at all, part of her needed saving, part of her just didn’t care. But before she knew it, Robert was sat beside her and the engine rumbled into motion. The car sped out from the parking lot and she watched in the rearview mirror as her safety blanket grew smaller behind them. 

****

As expected, his house was regal. It had its own set of iron gates, just like the office, along with a pool, tennis courts, a private cinema and a gym. She bit at her lip nervously; her own roots were modest so she’d never seen a house like this before. Robert opened the car door beside Erin, tearing her from her thoughts. The sudden movement made her jump, but he ignored it - extending an arm to indicate that she should get out of the car. Even in the office, Robert oozed control. He knew he didn’t need to say a word for people to follow his orders. 

Gathering her things, she staggered from the car and onto the gravel drive that surrounded his house. Robert’s arm was around her waist again, this time leading her into the lobby of his stately home. Erin’s hazy eyes scanned the room in awe; it was at least three floors tall with huge beams holding up the ceiling. The lobby area was decorated with marble floors, there were paintings scattered all over the walls and drapes as tall as they were wide.

“Come, Erin,” Robert ushered, aware of her astonishment. To him, she was just a working-class girl from the Scranton office. She was by no means intelligent, earned a lower-tier wage, lived in a small flat on the bad side of town and had an inclination to talk incessantly. Though he did enjoy how quiet she’d been on the car ride here. He worried that the unusual surroundings might cause her to suddenly go into overdrive. 

Erin was too drunk to take any of it in, and her head was too full with thoughts of Andy. She followed Robert absently to another room. This room was much smaller. A blood-red chaise lounge was positioned in front of a grand fireplace, a deep pile animal print rug sat beneath its feet, filling the gap between the furniture and the fire. The room itself was also painted deep red, the flames danced against the bare walls. For a split second, Erin’s mind took her back to some of Gabe’s horror films and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. Robert, however, had already poured her a drink. A whiskey with two shots; her tenth that night. 

Not wishing to be rude, she sipped lightly at the drink and beamed a smile at Robert. He had a smile curled on his lips too, but still the same look in his eyes as they flicked up and down her body. The tiny beads of perspiration on his forehead shimmered in the dim, flickering light. 

“So, Erin. You’ve had a sensational time tonight, it would seem?” He soothed from across the room, sipping from his own drink. Erin tottered over to the sofa and sat down, holding her glass loosely between her knees. 

“Yes. I’m very drunk.” She looked at him and twisted her mouth to one side, jokingly signifying her disappointment in herself. He laughed, but it sounded forced. Child play was not Robert’s forte. He sat down beside her and lifted up her glass, placing it back in her hands. The almost permanent look of confusion of Erin’s face intensified. 

“I propose a toast; To Good Fun.” 

He clinked his glass against Erin’s and indicated that she should drink. Quickly swallowing all of the liquid in his glass, he then placed a finger gently against the bottom of Erin’s, to ensure that she too finished her drink. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, feeling her head waver even more in its concept of reality. 

“You know Erin, it’s like I told you earlier this evening - you are an adult woman, and you need to know that it’s ok to be adventurous, to enjoy your body while you’re still young and able to do so.” His hand settled on her knee. His palm felt warm against her skin, and his grip was firm. Erin’s doubts about what she was doing there finally made sense. She hadn’t been certain until that point, and she wasn’t sure if she even wanted it, but she kept thinking back to Andy and Jessica. A mental image of Andy’s hand on Jessica’s thigh was enough to make her lean towards Robert. Her head felt too heavy for her shoulders with all of the alcohol in her system and she abruptly met his lips. She could still taste the whiskey on them. 

Grateful for the assurance that he needed, Robert responded immediately to her kiss. His hand slid around one side of her face, his fingers tangling in the hair on the back of her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss so that he could slip his tongue into her mouth. She felt too far gone to deny him, her drunkenness and torment over Andy allowed him to take full control. His hand slipped up her skirt and settled to stroke the inside of her thigh. She felt goosebumps litter her skin, realising that this was the CEO of the company, with his hand just inches away from her warmth. 

He explored her mouth furiously - with his eyes closed, completely lost in the kiss. He began to push her body horizontally on the couch so that he could straddle her body between his hands and knees. His lips never left hers for a second, he savoured her sweet taste - having not had intercourse for over a week, he was desperate. His cock was already rock hard in his pants, yearning for that familiar hot wetness surrounding it. 

Erin’s eyes were screwed tight, allowing Robert to clumsily press his mouth against hers. She lay fairly still, numbly responding to his tongue like a thirteen-year-old having their first kiss. He, however, struggled to control the heat that was burning inside him. His heart pounded in his chest as he finally broke from the kiss and watched Erin for a second, his tongue darting over his lips, still tasting her.He tore off his blazer jacket, tossing it nonchalantly to the side of the huge room. Erin lay still on the sofa, watching nervously as the much larger man undressed above her, his legs straddling her hips.

“I’d like you to remove your shirt, Erin.” He ordered, unzipping his trousers as he spoke. She timidly flicked the top button of her cardigan open, her hands shaking as she did. Rolling his eyes, Robert impatiently ripped the rest open for her with a series of pops. Taken aback, she obediently shuffled out of it. Her t-shirt underneath was Christmas red and frilly around the neckline, Robert leaned down to plant a kiss on her neck and traced his lips down to her bare chest, stopping at her neckline. His trousers hung messily halfway down his thighs, and his erection pressed eagerly against the fabric of his grey boxer shorts. Erin glanced nervously at it, it looked thick. 

“And this...” he continued, lifting her top over her head to leave her in just her bra. She instinctively covered her breasts with her arms, feeling the cold air tingle around her nipples. Robert chewed at his lip, admiring her untouched, bare skin and modest breasts; still hidden underneath a pretty white lace bra. His hands expertly followed the curves of her body from her hips and placed her arms back by her side. As he reached around her back her to unclip her bra, her chest rose to make room for his hands and he buried his face between her breasts, inhaling her scent. 

Her bra came loose in one swift movement, and her nipple was in his mouth within an instant. He flicked his tongue at it, while softly rolling the other between his fingers. Erin found herself getting aroused, but a flicker of fear still whirled in her stomach. A less experienced lover and clumsy with alocohol , she was afraid that she might do the wrong thing. He savoured every inch of her body, planting kisses down her torso and using his hands to explore her curves. 

His kisses reached the top of her skirt and he groaned at the obstacle preventing him from tasting her. He began to slide the elastic over her hips, following its path with his mouth. His lips pressed against her mound, over the top of her white panties. The heat from his breath made Erin tremble and a flush of wetness leaked out, soaking the cotton material. His tongue lapped at the wet patch, relishing her arousal and feeling his cock twitch beneath him. 

Losing all control, he shuffled out of his trousers and boxer shorts. His cock was large and uncircumcised, it sprung eagerly to attention in the air. The head already glistened with pre-cum and veins protruded from it like rivers on a map. Erin gulped at his size, the butterflies in her stomach multiplied so much that she felt a little sick. He pressed it against her panties, mixing his own juices into the fabric, along with hers. The tip of his cock prodded her through the thin material and she found herself crying out involuntarily. This sent Robert mad with lust. He grunted; his animalistic, sexual nature taking over as he pushed his cock into her folds, with her panties still acting as a barrier. Her wetness soaked through them, sending the white cotton a dull grey colour.

Stroking himself, Robert lent down to taste the sweet nectar leaking from her cunt. He finally pulled her underwear to the side, allowing his tongue to disappear within her flower and tease her swollen clit. Her nub grew in his mouth as he sucked at it until she twitched and writhed beneath his open palm which was pressed flat against her stomach. Erin threw her head back against the sofa, her mind a blur - brimming with pleasure and alcohol, almost going black. He plunged his tongue inside her folds once more, appreciating her body shaking beneath him and the bitter taste of her juices in his mouth. 

Feeling satisfied with the squeals that were escaping her mouth, he guided his length inside her. All at once, Erin felt her pussy strain around the generously sized cock. Robert threw his head back, mouth ajar and muttering profanities. Her wetness leaked out around him, soaking the upholstery of his furniture and coating his swollen balls. Her walls surrounded every inch of his cock, contracting around him subtly as she adjusted to his size. 

Gripping her hips, Robert fucked her small body with determined strokes. On the verge of unconsciousness, Erin had zoned out completely and allowed him to yank her lifeless body back and forth onto his appendige. The movement made her dizzy so she closed her eyes to stop the nauseousness. 

Sliding tip to base in and out of her quivering hole. Robert watched, hypnotised at the sight of her perfect pink slit swallowing him completely. Thirsty to reach his orgasm, Robert’s strokes became more frantic. His hands had slid further up her thighs and had a rigid grip under her knees instead, sending the skin there white. In his frenzy, he failed to realise that she had passed out. 

Tired and close, Robert was unable to synchronise moving her body with his own furious strokes. Still moving inside her, he allowed his weight to collapse on top of the young, unconscious women. He writhed hungrily on top of her, achieving those last few crucial pumps. He heaved a grunt into the silence of the room as his seed spilt out with a thud. His orgasm glazed her cervix in thick globs with each throb of his cock. He panted, feeling his orgasm vibrate through his body, and laid slumped on top of her for a short while. Beads of perspiration rolled down his forehead and wet Erin’s hair. 

He reached up to stroke the sweat away, he had learnt not to immediately reject women after achieving orgasm - it almost always led to complications. However, the lack of movement concerned him and he pulled his cock out of her in a hurry, leaving her sleeping body on the couch. His seed dripped from between her folds but she otherwise slept peacefully. 

Robert glanced at the empty whiskey glass on the floor and noted how much she had drunk. It helped him to consciously not take any blame. Her actions as a grown woman were her own, as far as he was concerned, and that saved him from any feelings of guilt. 

**** 

The next morning, Erin was awaken by a warmth on her skin. Her eyes flicked open, crusty with sleep, to the blinding brightness of sunlight. The curtains were slightly ajar from the night before and a perfect stripe of light shone across one side of her face. As she struggled to get her aching body up from the sofa, she noticed Robert had given her a blanket and a pillow. The night before was a blur. They had kissed, she remembered the whiskey on his lips, but a lot of what happened after that was a blur. She was stilled dressed in her t-shirt, cardigan and skirt, but strangely her bra and panties were missing. Hesitantly, she reached between her legs to feel a sticky wetness. She screwed her eyes tightly closed, shaking her head in disproval, when the door handle shook and Robert walked in. He was fully dressed for work but the shadows of the night before clearly stained his face. 

“Come on, Erin. You’re going to be late for work. As the CEO of the company, I simply can’t let that happen.” He stated absently, looking at his blackberry and undoing a button on his navy-blue shirt. Erin nervously began pulling on her clothes, hiding her modesty under the blanket Robert had provided. Her head felt heavy with a dull thudding pain as she moved around the room, collecting her clothes. 

“Robert, did we...” She began, but was interrupted by a phone ringing. Robert hurriedly saw himself out of the room and answered the call, leaving Erin alone once more in the dark room. She slumped on the couch with a huff, her feelings had clearly gotten the best of her the night before. A glow caught her eye from under the chaise lounge. She glanced in it’s direction, it was her phone. She was relieved to still have it. But horrified to see a text from Andy. 

‘Sorry about last night. I know it can’t have been easy for you. I kinda acted like a dumbass. I hope you had a nice night and don’t feel too hungover today, see you soon at work xx’ 


End file.
